vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoko (KoreZombie)
Summary Kyoko is a reoccurring antagonist, and later supporting character, in KoreZombie. She's a mischievous masou shoujo from Virie and, like Haruna, is a student of Ariel; she hates Haruna for her attitude. She falls victim to King of the Night's mind control, and is ordered to collect human souls for his plan to taunt Eucliwood Hellscythe and force her to take action. Kyoko was the serial killer rampaging in Tokyo and the one responsible for Ayumu's death. After King of the Night's defeat, she's sent to Virie's prison to atone for her crimes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, possibly higher, higher with stat amp/electricity, 8-A with full power Name: Kyoko Origin: Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? Gender: Female Age: Likely 15 Classification: Masou Shoujo, Inhabitant of Virie, Serial killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Swordsmanship, Dual Wielding, Immortality (Types 4 and 8; has 11 lives, reliant on Gems of Life), Can vanish and reappear in a flash, Substitution, Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Instinctive Reaction, Forcefield Creation, Can dispell barriers, Minor Fear Manipulation, Flight, Energy Projection, Paralysis Inducement, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Power Absorption, Regeneration (at least Mid-Low), Resistance to Memory Manipulation and Fear Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Stomps Zombie-Ayumu and outmatches Seraphim), possibly higher (Traded blows with a casual Ariel), higher with stat amp/electricity, [[User blog:AlexSoloVaAlFuturo/Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? - Whale, whale, dale, dale, que no te veo|'Multi-City Block level+' with full power]] Speed: At least Subsonic (Slightly faster than Seraphim), can reach Massively Hypersonic attack speed (at 500% limit-breaker, she can invoke cloud-to-ground lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown normally, Class M with forcefield (should be on par with Haruna) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Small Building level (Casually parred with Seraphim), possibly higher (traded blows with Ariel) Stamina: Very high; took on Ayumu, Haruna and Seraphim at once with no effort. Fought Ariel for an extended time Range: Extended melee range with swords, Dozens of meters with fire and tornadoes Standard Equipment: Katana, Wooden sword (both magical), Gem of Life (x10) Intelligence: While not as smart as Haruna, Kyoko is more focused and has far more common sense and logical thinking. Is a very experienced fighter, surpassing even vampire ninjas Weaknesses: None notable while transformed Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Magic:' Kyoko can manipulate fire from either her hands or her swords, usually in the form or fireballs and bullets, which she can spam if she wishes. *'Tornadoes:' Kyoko's trademark spell is high-pressure tornadoes. While they move slower than herself or her other spells, getting caught in one is tantamount to loss. Not even Ayumu could escape being pincer-attacked by two of them. *'Forcefields:' Kyoko can create an invisible forcefield of any shape and length she wants. The forcefields is very durable, capable of withstanding direct attacks and even support a 15000-ton whale. They can just as much be used to block attacks and incoming enemies as to be summoned around someone in an attempt to squeeze and crush them. While it is unknown how many times a day she can use them, considering a genius like Haruna can only create 4 forcefields per day, it can be assumed Kyoko has the same limit *'Soul Manipulation:' While it is unknown how she does it or how long it takes, Kyoko can rip the souls of her victims and turn them into Gems of Life, granting her an extra life. As an added effect, she absorbs some of the special properties of her victims, like being able to use a Megalo's Fear Inducement after killing Kerberos Wansard, or vampire ninja abilities after killing some. *'Limit Breaker:' Due to having multiple lives and regeneration, Kyoko can allow herself to surpass her body's limits to the point of self-harm in exchange for greater power. By doing so, she can cast highly destructive energy and lightning spells at the cost of vaporising her skin and burning her arms. **'Electricity:' At the cost of her skin, fingers and arms, Kyoko can launch devastating lightning attacks Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Villains Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Memory Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Teenagers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8